


Shower

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Attack on Titan Character: Jean Realtionship: Jean/reader (modern AU)Request Can you please please please write some shower/bathroom sex with modern AU Jean





	

You let your head fall back as the warm water trickled down your neck when you heard the front door of your home open and someone walk in.   
“Jean?” You called out, leaning back a little to look past the shower curtain even though the bathroom door was closed.   
You had been dating Jean for little over 3 years and now had a place together. He was everything you wanted in a man. Brave, smart, funny and everything in between. You adored him with all your heart and you knew he returned the feeling.   
“Hey, sweetie.” Jean called back. His voice sounded worn and tired. You knew he had been at a 8 hour shift and had been on overtime so he was probably shattered.   
You heard footsteps and the bathroom door open. Jean popped his head around. You could see his hair was tousled and that he probably had been running his fingers through it due to stress. But you also saw his eyes light up when he saw you.   
“Mind if I join?” He asks, fully opening the door and walking in. He began to undo his tie and the top buttons of his shirt.   
“I would be offended if you didn’t.” You giggled and playful pulled the curtain fully shut. You heard him chuckle and could see his shadow through the shower curtain as he began to get undressed. When he was ready, he pulled back the curtain and stepped in. You faced away from him and into the shower so the water ran down your face.  
You were grateful the shower cubical was so big and because it was a modern flat, the shower head was virtually in the middle.   
Stepping through the flow of water, your hair getting wet as you felt Jeans hands rest on your hips.   
“Would you like me to wash your hair?” He asked gently, one hand travelling up to touch your wet hair. You nodded and let out a ‘mmm’ sound.   
Feeling him pull away, you glance over your shoulder to see him picking up your shampoo and conditioner. You were so happy to have him in your life. His eyes met yours and a soft blush covered your cheek. After 3 years, you still blushed and that made him happy.   
As he approached you, you turned back, hearing the bottle being opened and squeeze. Then you felt his hands in your hair, massaging the shampoo into your roots. Your head backwards as he did this. Then he placed his hands on your hips and pulled you back so the water washed the shampoo away.   
He repeated his with the conditioner, taking his time. You closed your eyes, smiling in the bliss moment.   
When he pulled you back and washed it out, you expected him to push you forward so he could stand solely under the shower but you were surprised when you felt his bare front press against your back under the water. His lips then started to leave soft kissed down the right side of your neck and his hands slipped around your waist to hold you.   
You reached up and began to run your fingers through his hair, earning a slight groan from him.   
You knew where this would end up and you knew you would love every moment of it.   
Because of both your jobs, it was hard to find these moment together and while the fire in your relationship hadn’t vanished, time had.   
Your head fell back onto his shoulder, allowing him better access to your neck. Jean stared to replace the soft kisses for little nips and occasionally sucking the soft area. You loved it. Biting your lip, you began to grind against him, your other hand slipping back to touch his hip.   
Jean let out a breathless moan which bounced off the walls. You could feel his member become hand against your lower back which only made you more hot.   
“Ive missed you so much, [y/n].” He breathed against your skin. “You’re the only thing that gets me through these days. I love you so much.” He mumbled against your skin, making you smile. You loved when the ‘tough’ jean let down his guard and said these soft things. You knew he worshiped you like a goddess but it was still nice.   
“I love you too, Jean. But please don’t make me wait any longer.” Your breath, twisting in his arms. Jean watched your every move, his eye glancing down your front to your wet breasts.   
“As you wish.” He breathed.   
His hand slipped down and between your legs. You gasped at his touch since he fingers were a little cold. You had to grasped his shoulders to stop yourself from falling down. You tried to stifle the mewl but it escaped from your lips either way. You bite your lip as you look up at Jean who was staring down at you.   
But then his hand moves away from your entrance and down your thigh and down to the back of your knee.   
He then lifted your leg up and twisted you around so you were pressed against the shower wall. You gasped a little at the coldness again your bare back. You were quickly distracted as Jeans member pressed against your entrance. You rested the back of your head against the wall and let out a long moan as he gently pushed inside you, filling you perfectly.   
Jeans head fell forward and rested in the crook of your neck. Your hands rested on the back of his neck, one hand running into his soft and slightly wet hair.   
Jean slowly pulled out then quickly plunged back into your warmth, earning a moan from both your mouths.   
“Jean.” You moaned in his ear before biting on the ear lobe. Jean let out a staggered moan before he started to thrust, building his rhythm.   
Jeans let out a number of soft and sweet moans which only made the knot in your lower stomach tighten. You gasped and look at him. Just then, Jean pulled back from your neck to look at you. His cheeks were dusted with a dark pink colour and he was panting, his eyes half open as he stares down at you.   
His eyes shut tight as he began to speed up, hammering in to you with all his might. You watched the water droplets on his face and the ends of his eyelashes. But there was nothing that could stop the approaching orgasm.   
You let out a gasp and grabbed onto his shoulder just as you felt Jeans fingers digging in under your knee.   
Just as you moaned, your orgasm claimed your body.   
Your eyes squeezed shut as you moaned, pleasure filling your body.   
As your orgasm claimed you so did Jeans. He feeling of your walls clenching was too much for your lover and he released inside you.   
When you opened your eyes, you were dazed but satisfied as Jean pulled out, lowered your leg down and wrapped his arms loving around your body.   
You smiled and kissed the side of your neck before pulling away and reaching out to turn off the shower.   
Jean smiled down at you as you reached out and grabbed a towel before you playful covered his face with it. He chuckled at your antics but used the towel to dry his hair. He then chuckled it over your head. As you were about to take it off, you felt Jean pick you up bridal style and carry you out of the shower and bathroom. You managed to pull it off as Jean placed you down on the bed. You were too tired to be annoyed that you would both get the bed wet. You were concentrating on him as he crawled into bed with you.   
“You should join me for a shower more often.” You giggle, cuddling into his chest and listening to his slowing heartbeat.   
“me too.” He chuckles, pulling you closer.


End file.
